Millennium Collection
by WolfFang012
Summary: What happens when a boy (the cousin of Kaiba) is searching for all the Millennium Items, ala Pegasus J. Crawford. Chapta 3 is up and it's very short and to the point of things, it's going to be a big part in this story
1. A Boring Saturday

Millennium Collection By SilverFang012  
  
Warning this story happens after the Duelist Tournament (the first/part of second seasons in America)  
  
That means Serenity ain't blind and Yugi has his Grandpa back, along with Mokuba and Seto.  
  
A Boring Saturday  
  
It had been about a month since Yugi had gotten his Grandpa back, and now he was very bored since everyone in the gang had something to do except Yugi. So no he stood in his Grandpa's shop staring out the door waiting for his first customer. Suddenly, almost out of no-where a teenage boy about 15 walked in and bought a pack of Metal Raiders cards-the newest English ones to debut. He smiled an eerie grin and took out a deck of about fifty cards, and added two. He then spoke, "Yugi Moto, I Jeremy Kaiba cousin of Seto Kaiba owner of Kaiba-Corp. challenge you to a duel." Yugi, being bored out of his wit blindly accepted not noticing the small golden aura of the Millennium Ring under his dark shirt. "I accept." the unmistakable voice of Yami-Yugi declared. "Good" Jeremy smiled again, only now baring his to large incisors as the room blackened out and become the in-famous Shadow Realm. "What how did we get to the shadow world?" asked Yami. Jeremy did not speak; he only lifted his hands and out came Bakura's Millennium Ring. "Your friend Bakura had a change of heart, so to speak." He said as Bakura's Change-of-Heart card. "As you would say, it's time to duel". The opponents each drew their first hand. Jeremy's was Harpy Lady, Harpy Lady Sisters, Giga-Tech Wolf, the Millennium Shield and the Dark Magician Girl.  
  
Yugi went first and played out Silver Fang (1200/800) and a face down card. Now Jeremy drew a card-Sogen- placed that on the field then placed Millennium Shield (0/3000) face-down, in defense mode. Yugi drew and placed down Gaia the Fierce Knight (2300/2100) in attack mode, and attacked the Millennium Shield. A small image showed Gaia attacking the Millennium Shield and then being destroyed by the Millennium Shield.  
  
"Both of our cards get a field power bonus from my Sogen card" Jeremy informed an awestruck Yugi, as the boy's life points depleted by 700, giving him 7300 life points left.  
  
Yami Yugi glared at Jeremy "Damn, it".  
  
"Too bad," Was Jeremy's only response to Yami Yugi's complaint. Jeremy went now, and drew the Barrel Dragon (2600/2400), he then placed it face-up in attack mode. "Now," The teenager began, "I'll use my Barrel Dragon's effect; we flip my coin three times and if two are heads one of your monsters goes by-by and then I attack." He now took a coin out of his pocket and flipped it; heads the image of the Barrel Dragon began charging its three canons. The boy flipped it again; tails. On his final flip, it landed on heads.  
  
"I choose to use Barrel Dragon's effect on your Silver Fang. In an instant, Barrel Dragon's energy blast had incinerated Silver Fang in to nothing. "But there's more" Jeremy taunted Yugi. "Barrel Dragon attack Yami Yugi's life-points." Another blast from Jeremy's Barrel Dragon and Yugi's life points dropped now at 4600 life points after the 2600 point loss. Yugi, stayed silent through his turn until he attacked with his Dark Magician.  
  
"Your petty wizard doesn't have the attack points to destroy my Barrel Dragon."  
  
"Or does it?" Yugi flipped over his Book of Secret Arts. His Dark Magician now chanted a spell from its newly acquired book and attacked the Barrel Dragon...  
  
  
  
Author's note: Who is the protagonist Yugi or Jeremy? What will happen? Who knows?!  
  
Please read and review or else I won't write a second chapter. Give me some ideas on how the battle should continue. 


	2. A Trump Move and the End of a Duel

Chapter 2: A Trump Move and the End of the Duel  
  
As the spell hit, the Barrel Dragon began falling apart until more than a pile of scrap metal. Now Jeremy drew a card, De-Spell, Seto Kaiba's cousin placed it face-down. It was Yugi's turn now, and he drew. Next, the young duelist put a card in the magic/trap zone face down. Back to the anti- hero's (Jeremy of course) draw stage. A magic card-Sword of the Deep-Seated- he placed it face-down on the field, attached to nothing. Once again, it was the world champion's turn. As usual he drew a card, and then played one to the field. This time it was Curse of Dragon in attack-mode. In Jeremy's draw stage, Gaia Dark Knight of the Gale was picked up and placed on the field in attack mode. Next, the boy placed Sword of the Deep-Seated onto Gaia, raising his already heightened attack points by 500 to 3000. "Make your move soon-to-be-previous world champion." "Maybe in your dreams, soul thief." Yami responded as he took his turn. "I play polymerization and fuse Dark Magician and Curse of Dragon in to a brand new monster, Cursed Dragon Rider. With an attack of 3000 and a defense to match, it can go head to head with your Gaia." "Or can it?" Jeremy mocked Yugi as he drew a card-Kazejin-and played De- Spell on the shorter boy's Book of Secret Arts. "That little trick lowers your Dragon Riders attack points to 2700. Now, Gaia attack Cursed Dragon Rider." Suddenly Cursed Dragon Rider swooped down as if to get ready for a medieval-like joust. The two monsters charge, Gaia with one of his two lances, and the Cursed Dragon Rider with Dark Magician's staff. Gaia impaled the Dark Magician in mid-air after front flipping from his trusty steed. "That, Beginner, reduces your life points to 4400." After the great loss, Yugi played a card face down in defense-mode. At his next turn, Jeremy did not attack, he only drew a card. However, it was one of the most powerful magic cards in the game, Ritual of Black Chaos. "Done." Yugi then played Swords of Revealing Light after his one card draw. "Now Gaia and Millennium Shield are frozen in place." For the next three turns Jeremy played the Harpy Lady and Giga-Tech Wolf face-down, in defense and drew one card on his first, Book of Secret Arts. Yugi did much the same with two monsters face down. After Swords of Revealing Light finally wore off, Jeremy drew a card (the perfect draw) Magician of Black Chaos. Now he played it by sacrificing Gaia and the Millennium Shield. He then equipped with Book of Secret Arts powering it up to 3100 and 2900. Now his turn was finished. Yugi began to get worried, and even more so after his draw. He did nothing. Again, the draw stage was upon Jeremy he got Elegant Egotist and Sword of the Deep-Seated. He played Elegant Egotist face-down and then used it, however, he kept it face down while using it and played Harpy Lady Sisters face down. Jeremy's opponent made his move now that our anti-hero was done. "I play Giant Soldier of Stone (1300/2000) in attack mode." Yugi then finished his turn. "Your move." As usual, Jeremy's first step was to draw. Not for the first time the teenager drew a rare (super-rare to be exact) card-Kazejin (wind god). "I reveal two of my cards, Giga-Tech Wolf and Sword of the Deep- Seated. Now, to finish my turn I'll attack your Stone Soldier with My Giga- Tech Wolf" When Giga-Tech Wolf attacked, at first Stone Soldier seemed to have won. Then out of nowhere, a sword chopped the rocky head of Stone Soldier off. Yugi's card image fell to the ground and disappeared. After the brutal assault by Giga-Tech Wolf, Yugi's life points dropped by 400 to 4000. "Half your life points have been depleted, little Yugi." Jeremy had a devilish grin on his face. "And they just keep on going, because now I attack you directly with Magician of Black Chaos. Lowering your life points to a mere 900." "You're like a cockroach, you never die, you piece of crap. So now I attack your face down card with this, Joey's Red Eyes Black Dragon." The demonic shape of the Red Eyes Black Dragon appeared on the field (2400/2000). For only the second time in their duel, Jeremy lost life points, 1100 to be precise. Un-effected, Jeremy drew his card, Suigin (2500/2400). ***Sorry, that's the correct spelling, right? Back to the story*** "Now I'll attack you with the newest edition to my deck, Suigin water god. Suigin, attack Red Eyes." At soon as Jeremy finished, an evil face appeared and shot a wall of water at the Red Eyes Black Dragon. The other boy's card had a large, empty space where its head should be. "That lowers your life points to 800." "I know how to count, Demon" Yami Yugi responded to the taller boy's comment. "So, only now you figure out I am in the spirit of the Millennium Ring. You're smarter than I suspected, I thought I might actually have to tell you." "Shut up and let's continue." "Let's." This turn, Yugi played a second Dark Magician to the field. "Dark Magician attack Giga-Tech Wolf." The usual Dark Magic Attack destroyed the Giga-Tech Wolf, as with all machine-type monsters, Giga-Tech Wolf fell apart. Jeremy drew his two cards, Petit Moth and Cocoon of Evolution. He then put it face-down along with Cocoon of Evolution as an equip magic card transferring its attack and defense points to 0/2000. "Now, Magician of Black Chaos attack Dark Magician." Yugi's life-points were now at 200, after the almost fatal assault by Jeremy's Magician of Black Chaos. For once in his life, the small boy was afraid of losing his duel. He then drew three cards, De-Spell, Ritual of Black Luster, and the Black Luster Soldier. He played all three, De-Spell destroying Yami, and the other two playing Black Luster Soldier "Now, for my trump move I attack Magician of Black Chaos with Black Luster Soldier, destroying it." "Really, does it destroy it? I mean truly, does? Jeremy laughed as his Magician defended itself against the other boy's Black Luster Soldier. Surprisingly for Yugi, the dark spell caster wasn't destroyed, but his life points depleted to 0. "No, what happened?!?!" "You forgot about a little magic card called Book of Secret Arts." As Jeremy said this, the image on the duel field showed Magician of Black Chaos destroying the Chaos Soldier. "I win, now hand over your Millennium Puzzle." "No, I refuse" "That's too bad," "Really, why" "This is why," Jeremy then used his Millennium Ring to suck out the short boy's soul. "Good bye Little Yugi." Jeremy then took off Yugi's Millennium Ring and picked up a Dark Magician with Yugi's face on it. Jeremy laughed at the boy's face on the card... 


	3. Alliance and a Rod

Chapter 3: Alliance and a Rod  
  
Alert: I don't own anything from Yu-Gi-Oh, I only own Jeremy, and if anyone wants to use him in another story, just email me for permission. One more thing, don't read my story if you don't want to know what happens after the Duelist Island Tournament.  
  
  
  
Outside of Yugi's Grandfather's card shop in Battle City Jeremy stood holding the Dark Magician, a card with Yugi's face on it, and the God of Ra. "Now, I'll go for the Millennium Rod." Jeremy thought out loud to no one in particular. Finally, after days of searching Jeremy found Malik in a condemned factory. "Greetings, Malik Ishtal. I Jeremy Kaiba invite you to join me in the take over of the world." "I thank you for you offer, and I accept. I have but one question; how do you plan to take over the world?" Malik questioned Jeremy's idea. "Simple, I plan to gather the 7 seven Millennium Items and the three god cards." The teenager responded. "Clever, is that why you want me to be your partner?" The six-foot tall boy asked. "Why of course not, but because of your great dueling level, and because of your Rod's power." "Ah, I see now why you come to me," Malik responded in a mysterious tone. "My Millennium Rod senses other Millennium items. How many do you have?" "Hmm now, let me think the Eye, Ring and the... PUZZLE!!!!!!!!" "Damn crap, you stole Yugi Motou's Millennium Puzzle." The leader of the Ghosts gasped. ***Yeah sorry to interrupt, but that's his group's name right*** "I did not steal it; I only won it in a fair duel." "Ok, I trust you for now." Malik felt unsure if he really wanted to team with this guy. "Ok, which item is next on our list?" "Oh, next isn't an item, it's the God of Obelisk." "No, I wish no harm to come to my sister." "That's fine, after all it is owned by Seto Kaiba."  
  
***Oh no, what will happen next. Seto Kaiba, are our anti-heroes crazy, find out next time... And one more thing, the next Chapter is from Keith's p.o.v. and from then on it's Malik's p.o.v.*** 


End file.
